


Eye of the Storm

by JustAMod



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, cudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMod/pseuds/JustAMod
Summary: a storm happens at the Habitat and the reader is scared of storms
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Reader, Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Habitat after things have gotten better. Lets say Flower Kid has already come through, and had a Good Ending, and Boris Habit continues the Habitat afterwards as an actual good place for those who need it. also he may run the place, but he isn't your therapist or health provider, just a nice guy who lives there too.

it all started with the sound of the rain.

it came slowly at first, as typically the weather did. you don't notice the first few drops that fall, only taking note once a few hit you in rapid succession. perhaps you were able to feel it in the air, as some are able to? that pressure in the sky, in the air itself. the taste of a storm on the wind. you were never really raised to believe that one could tell the weather that easily...but it had never stopped you from trying.

and it had never stopped you from being right.

the droplets now fell, filling the Habitat soon with the smell of warm earth and wet rain. it came so fast after those droplets started, those who lived there hardly had time to seek shelter indoors!. it was around late evening, too, so sadly there was little chance of any rainbows, or those who would remain to oggle them. though that didn't bother or worry you, despite your furrowed brow. watching from the safety of the roofed courtyard, you watched the dark and puffy skies with their deluge, hoping quietly that it was _only_ a _rain_ storm...

you could handle wet and wind...but not much else.

sadly for you, it was not.

it was late, and well after most of the others had gone to their rooms and bed. you are jerked up right in your bed by a particularly loud roll of thunder. a whimper escapes your lips as you pull tight the blankets of your bed around you. despite how warm it is, even if it is cooling because of the night time and rain, you feel safer wrapped up in the bedding. less exposed, as the storm continues to rumble and crack above you. you've never liked storms, as they've always left you feeling fearful and shaken. the loud thunder that some times sounds as if it is tearing the sky apart, and the lightning that can make the entire night as bright as day, some times even striking the ground and trees and other such places.

some times..even _people_.

that thought made you squeak as another flash of lightning came, followed soon by the booming thunder behind it. nope, nope n _ope **nope**_ , you couldn't _deal_ with this. you gripped at your head and buried your face into your blankets, feeling the water from behind closed eye lids threatening to leak out. it was going to be a _long_ night, you figured. and there wasn't any one there who was going to hold you through it. you had _nothing_ and _no one_ , and that defeated you slightly at the thought. if only you had told one of the other Habitians...maybe one of them would have-

a knocking at your door caused you to yelp, eyes wide as another flash of lightning illuminates your room. some one was knocking on your door, at this hour?? during a storm??? boggled by it, but not missing the chance to have some company, you quickly scramble out of your bed to get to the door! though the sheets do too well of a job of staying wrapped around you, causing another yelp to come out of you as you hit onto the floor. good thing there was fresh, fluffy carpet in these rooms, or maybe that would've hurt _much_ more

"Excus-e me, ar u alright?" a deep voice came from the other side of the door, slightly muffled but..enough to be heard , at least. even with the sound of the rain and the thunder, you could make out the voice of one of the other tenants of this place. it was Boris Habit! you had seen him around a few times since you had gotten here. he was a very gentle and excitable man, happily talking on and on about flowers and the such, he was one of the first to meet and greet you when you came to the Habitat. a rather intimidating man, given the fact he was 7ft something tall and had an odd air to him... though, once you warmed up to him, you could see he was just a big lug who wouldn't hurt a fly, and had one of the gentlest smiles you had _ever_ seen.

perhaps that was why you were so quickly fumbling to open your door, the man had grown on you in the last couple of months, and his comfort and company was _sorely_ needed, as yet another flash of lightning threatened the next crack of thunder. getting the door open with trembling hands, your heart hammering in your chest, you had swung it open just in time with a thunderous roll that felt as it if shook the whole Habitat

your face was immediately buried in something warm as your arms quickly wrapped around it, your frightened cry being muffled as you clung to the man at your door. perhaps you would've felt more embarrassed or mortified by your actions, but shaking like a leaf in this gale storm? you could hardly care less. the kind man was warm, and tall, and you felt safe just clinging to him as you were. you'd find the words to apologize in a moment, if he'd give you that time

which, given the fact you were not currently being pried off of him, it seemed he was letting you have that time. you felt hands gently resting on you, one on your shoulder and the other on your back. they did nothing but rest there, and that was enough. their weight helped to ground you, remind you that this was a person you were clinging to. a person whose heart beat was just as quick as your own, easy to hear as your face was pressed to tightly to his chest. you could hear the quiet sound of his breathing, the thrum of his heart, as it began to slow with time. you could feel the way he shifted in your grip, and after a while...it made heat climb to your face. calm was replacing your panic, and a _new_ type of panic was replacing that. oh lord, you were _clinging_ to a man!! 

heat climbing your neck and face, you pulled away, a soft half apology coming from your lips as you tried " s-so..s- _sorry_...t-t..t-the storm.."

"O, it iz 'alright'!" Boris replied, his voice still having that happy cheer to it that he almost always spoke with. there was just a way his words came out that genuinely brought to you a feeling of peace, feeling your calm returning as he spoke "Eye figure-ed otherz wuld b havimg diffy-cult-e with this 'weather'" he looked up at the top of the apartments, where the glass covering of the court yards roof showed just at that moment a bright lightning that streaked across the sky. the thunder that rolled along with it soon came, and you found yourself clinging to the arms that were still around you. even if you _knew_ it was coming, you couldn't stop the instinctive fear you had at it's sound. it made your body lock up, your heart flutter and your brain almost white out with _fear_. 

if you were squeezing Habit's arms too tightly, he didn't complain. he stood there, looking down at you for some time as you seemed to need a moment to catch yourself...and then a few moments more, when another unexpected thunder boomed over head. was he just being nice? did he feel bad for you? oh you didn't _care_! he could _pity_ you all he liked, as long as he was _there_ , so you weren't _alone_! you wanted to ask him to stay, beg if you needed to. just so you wouldn't have to face the rest of this stormy night alone...

but the words wouldn't come, and honestly why would they? why would a _stranger_ want to spend his night with you? he was a kind man, but you shouldn't _impose_ on him like that!

you were just about to apologize again when Habit spoke instead, looking down at you and meeting your shaky gaze. you could see his eyes faintly were alight in this darkness, quite strikingly so "wuld u mind terrib-lee if eye cam inzide? we hab bee-n standimg here for sum time now" there was a hum in his voice, not so much mocking but a matter of fact kind of statement. oh dear, it had been a few minutes now, hadn't it?

"p-please y..y-yes...c-come in.." you stuttered out, letting go of his arms and moving out of the way, you watched as he had to duck to step inside of your room, giving you a soft "Thamk you!" as he did so. shutting the door behind him, you made your way over to your bed and gathered up the sheets, wrapping them around yourself as you sat back upon your bed. these rooms came with a few amenities, and one of which was a desk and chair, which is what Habit would now use to seat himself. he had given the room a little once over, admiring some of the drawings and posters you had put up to make it your own. you hadn't really had too many others come into your room, it wasn't as if it wasn't allowed or anything, but you hadn't yet gotten that close with many of them. in all honesty, in a _normal_ situation, you wouldn't have had Habit come in either

but with the reminding thunder that came, right now _wasn't_ a normal situation

"h-how are you Boris?" you started out, wanting to drown out the sound of the storm with conversation, if at all possible "d-did the s-storm wak...w-wake you too??"

"oh, a littol. sum timez storms habben, and eye du knot mind them. in fakt, eye quite enjoy them! howe they rumble and grumble above :-). how-ever sum of thee otherz be-come a-fraid, eye have 'noticed'" he'd smile, though there was a gentleness to it that had the slightest hint of saddness "especially the younger young ones, they get very, very a-fraid. so! since eye am not bother-ed by the stormz, eye will some-times 'walk' around, tu find out if any-one iz in needimg of some help. it iz the lea-st eye can du..." there was a hum to his voice again, something that caused you to relax into your bed as he spoke. a gentle man, as you had believed and thought. to go around checking on others?? that was so kind...

"though, eye hab accident-tol-ly spooked 'sum' of the otherz az well" that made you blink, his cheeks becoming a bit darker in color as he seemed to blush "eye know eye can b quite....'alarmimg' tu c, in the night and all" was he talking about how his eyes were glowing faintly in the darkness? or perhaps because he was a rather tall and large man? surely no one would be _that_ afraid of this man, after getting to know him, right? there wasn't really anything that scary about him beyond his height..and even that shouldn't be enough to-

the loud explosion from the sky caused your thought process to jump out of your chest and your heart with it. crying out, you pulled your blankets around you, cowering from the storm on your bed, you were a bundle of nerves and fear in that moment. you almost entirely forgot that he was there, and that you were _trying_ to talk to him. he was going to think so poorly of you, you were being very rude and cowardly!

"i-ii-i..." you tried to speak, your throat closing on you and making it hard to get any noise out, you wracked your brain in an attempt to make conversation. to do _something_ other than sit there, feeling the rain falling down your cheeks.

oh, that wasn't rain

you were crying, and now you were mortified with yourself. burying your face in your blankets, you couldn't quite help the sobs that came from you now. you were _tired_ , and the storm was _terrifying_ , and you were _embarrassing_ yourself in front of this kind man, whom you kind of enjoyed the company there of quite a bit more than you would openly admit!

watching you cower in your sheets, Boris rose to his feet and was actually moving from his chair and over to your bedside. he stood there by you for a moment, you could feel him towering over you in the dark of your room. you weren't really expecting much from him, or anything actually. but you certainly weren't expecting the feeling of him lowering himself, kneeling before you. you weren't expecting the feeling of arms wrapping around you, holding you steady and close, even in your bedded cocoon. you weren't expecting the soft "shhhh....shhh..." that came from him as he gently pat the back of your sealed nest. 

you weren't expecting this stranger to show you such comfort and kindness, your heart wasn't ready for it in that moment, and another fresh wave of tears slipped over as you buried your face in his shoulder. the sound of the thunder rumbling above you seemed so distant to the sound that Habit was now making. he was humming now, _actually_ humming. it was a melody you weren't familiar with, but in his bassy voice, it vibrated through every inch of you in the most pleasant of ways. you could actually _feel_ it, how deep it was. there were no words, but there didn't have to be for it to completely take your mind from the storm it had been terrorized by and seat it now comfortably in his arms.

you're not sure when, but at some point you had calmed down enough that your tears had stopped. sleepiness was starting to take over you, and you felt him starting to shift and draw away. pitiful and small, a whine slipped out of you as you held onto his arms

" _stay_.." 

there was silence, perhaps stunned silence. perhaps he was thinking on his answer? you weren't sure, but after a moment-

"eye cannot kneel for-eber tho...my knees hurt :- (" he whined back to you in such a pitiful tone of his own, that you couldn't help the giggle that came out of you for it, patting at his arms a few times

"lay with me then..? please...??" you tugged at his arms, your sleepy mind covering over any embarrassment or concerns you would've had about modesty. you were more interested in the comfort this man's presence gave you. he was so large, and so different, but so sweet...you couldn't help it, greedy as you were acting, you wanted him to stay

"Hmmm...eye supposed -yawn- eye culd du that" he mulled over, a little humor to his tone as he shifted again "my room iz tuu far away nooow.." was it? it was only a flight up, wasn't it? you weren't sure, but the sudden weight that was on you had you much more preoccupied with that

being hugged like a pillow, still wrapped in your blanket cocoon, one of the large arms of Habit came to drape over you. the bed creaked under his weight, but it seemed to hold firm. his breathing got much more relaxed, the humming coming back around the edges of your mind as you snuggled up instinctively to him. he was just so _warm_ , and _soft_. you even snaked your own arms out of your protective covering to wrap one arm over him, bringing some of the blankets you hoarded to cover him a bit. the act seemed to please him, as a chuckle came out of him and a hand helped adjust the blankets a bit. you still had the majority wrapped around you, but at least his midsection was covered now, too.

a large yawn escaped you, the bare whisperings of thunder coming from behind you, so distant you couldn't even register that they happened. you couldn't really focus on much other than the steady breathing and humming of this sweet man sharing your bed for the night. you were sure you would be very flustered in the morning, and would apologize profusely and then some

but for now? for now you listened to his steady heart beat and soft song, feeling his fingers gently patting and petting your blanketed back as the storm continued on through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to work on something else while editing and working on the Habby-tarium. some times you just gotta rest your brain and write something fluffy. i also thought i'd contribute a bit differently to the fandom this time~ hope you enjoyed!


End file.
